Give me Love
by MadWistfulSmile
Summary: Finnick and Annie's first night together after they got married.


I am shaking.

Annie and I were heading toward our newest room in District 13. We were married and I could hardly believe it. I never thought that someday I would marry Annie Cresta, the poor girl mad from District 4, as they used to call her.

As we entered our small room I felt a strong pressure in my hand. I looked down and saw Annie's fingers entwined in my. I didn't let go off her hand since we got married, a few hours ago.

It seemed natural to have our hands clasped, together.

I looked at Annie and saw that she was only looking forward, not outlining any reaction. I was afraid she was having one of her crises. It was not how I imagined it would be our first night together.

I could feel Annie's fingers press mine again and saw her shy smile grows on her lips. She was there. I smiled back and lead us into our compartment. When the door closed behind us, Annie dropped my hand and I felt the air escape from my lungs. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to lose her again.

She watches carefully every corner of the room we had been assigned. Her thin and delicate fingers stroll through the bed sheets and I swallow hard to think what we will probably do on this bed in a moment. I am nervous. Not that I've never done this before, actually I've lost count of how many women have been my lovers for just one night in the Capitol. But this would be my first time with someone real, someone who really loves me and someone I love.

"Annie."

My voice was too shaky and low. She didn't hear me. Or pretended not to hear me.

Her fingers were touching the pillows now.

I needed her so much it hurts.

"Annie."

My voice was more stable this time.

Her beautiful green sea eyes stared at me instantly. Her arms fell beside her body, still covered by Katniss' green dress, her eyes were confused and I didn't what to say or what to do.

She approached me slowly, always with her look caught on mine.

Her body was inches from mine and her finger found their way back to mine, intertwining and uniting again.

"Annie, are you happy?"

She did not answer, just shook her head affirmatively and increased the pressure on our hands.

"Do you remember when I told you for the first time that I loved you? And you said we could never get together?"

She asks me. Her voice is barely a whisper.

"Yes."

I really believed that. Snow had made it clear that if I tried to end our "agreement" he would destroy everyone I cared about. I could not let him hurt Annie or Mags. For a long time I tried to avoid Annie, make her hate me. It would be easier for both of us if she didn't have feelings for me.

But she slowly crept up on me and then I was already stuck in her network.

"You never thought we'd be here today."

When she said that she didn't mean "here in District 13", she meant "here with me, married, together". She is right.

"No, I never thought."

The truth is that I still don't believe that she is here with me, holding my hand and making me feel completely happy.

"If I said that I never doubted it would happen, would you think I am mad?"

She asked in a whisper. I did not answer.

"You think I'm crazy."

She said it as a statement.

"No Annie. I'm crazy about you."

Annie smiled and settled her gaze into mine.

"I love you Finnick."

My heart missed a beat, my hands were sweating and I could feel the adrenaline running through my entire body. This is the effect that Annie Cresta has on me. I put my free in her face and made small circles on her cheek with my thumb.

"I love you Annie."

I kissed her forehead, then the tip of her delicate nose and finally laid my lips on hers in a calm and unhurried kiss. I put her face between my hands and intensified our kiss. I couldn't handle another minute without her in my arms.

I desperately needed Annie.

I touched her lower lip with the tip of my tongue and she promptly opened her mouth letting me explore it. Annie's kisses could be sweet as our wedding cake and savory as the ocean water. It was the perfect blend. I began giving kisses on her chin and went down to her neck. I could hear Annie's uneven breathing, her heart pounding against her chest and her hands sweating as much as mine.

I went down the strap of her dress and kissed her shoulder. Her skin still had the saltiness of the sea, despite the time away from District 4. I heard her gasp and stopped a moment to observe her.

Annie had her eyes closed, her lips slightly ajar and seemed to expect me to take her in my arms. She was incredibly beautiful. And she was mine. I smiled at that thought and turned to kiss her neck, finding her mouth again in a passionate kiss.

Annie's hands went to my neck and she held my hair between her fingers while my hands roamed her slim body.

When we parted we were both breathless and smiling like idiots. I never thought I could be so happy. Annie could always take the best of me, always made me lighter, and always made me forget the terrible things I did in my life.

Annie went down the other strap of her dress and then the green fabric slipped through her slim body and found the floor. She was simply beautiful. I had already seen Annie in a bikini, the closest to seeing her naked, but did not compare to actually seeing her only in her lingerie.

I could not help myself and took her in my arms, kissing her lips hungrily and laying her on the bed. I threw my shirt somewhere and I turned to kiss each spot of Annie's body. I started by the clavicle and went down toward her belly. Annie's body responded to every touch, every kiss that I gave.

"Finnick…"

She whispered as I nibbled on her ear and patted her belly. Her hands worked eagerly on the zipper of my pants, but obviously she did not have much experience in that department. I helped her take off my pants and heard her laugh.

"What?"

I asked confused.

"I'm a disaster trying to be seductive."

I smiled in response and stroked her face gently.

"You're perfect, Annie. In every sense. "

She smiled and pulled me to her, kissing me as she had never kissed me before, without limits, without fear. Her hands wandered down my back and she moved her hips against mine. I let out a sort of grunt when she touched me. My body burned by it.

I removed her bra and kissed softly the space between her breasts. Her breathing quickens when I kiss her breast, teasing her with my tongue. I hear her gasp and start coming down her panties between her legs. I deposit a kiss on her navel and her belly contracts with the movement. I kindly go down the path of kisses and when I find myself between her legs, Annie releases a sort of groan that makes me even more excited.

I position her legs over my shoulders and continue to distribute kisses on her sex. Annie grabs the sheets and I see her biting her lip before releasing another moan. Her body tightens and she whispers my name again. Her skin is burning, her breathing is shallow and all I can hear is my name in rhythmic whispers.

"Finnick, I want you…"

My hands rest on her belly while my lips and tongue continue to move in a place of Annie that no man has ever seen.

"I want to be yours. Now."

Her voice was nothing but a sigh.

I kissed the space that lay just below her navel and positioned myself at her entrance. Annie bit her lip so hard I thought it would start bleeding at any time. Her hands were holding tight my shoulders and her fingernails were almost hurting my skin.

"Annie, it's ok."

I wanted to promise that it wouldn't hurt, but the truth is that the first time always hurt.

She shook her head and pressed even more her nails into my skin.

"I know. I trust you. I just that…"

"What?"

"I've never done it before and… You are…"

She hesitated and bit her lip again before continuing.

"You are experienced."

I could not contain my laughter when she said that.

"You think I'm crazy."

She said that for the second time that night.

"You are amazing. You are perfect."

I kissed her lips slightly and felt the pressure on my shoulders get lighter.

"And you are not crazy."

I mumbled between our lips.

"I love you Finnick."

I kissed her again when I entered into her entry and covered up her moan. The pressure on my shoulders was back and I felt that this time her nails really hurt me. I begin to slowly move inside Annie as her body gets used to the new intruder. She entwines her legs around my hips and pulls me closer.

I increase our pace as Annie captures my mouth. Her tongue invades me and her teeth scratch my lips. When I put myself deeper inside her, I can hear her moan and then I immediately feel her teeth biting my lower lip.

"I did not know you were so wild."

I say jokingly.

Annie just laughed and then went back to kiss me. Her hands down my chest and get to my navel. As I continued to move inside her, her legs shook and her body twitched with each thrust. Her moans became steadier and I knew she was reaching its climax.

"Finnick…"

I slow down the pace as she moves her hips against mine. Her green eyes are focused on me all the time, as if she did not want to lose anything from this night. Her fingers grab my hair and her legs pull me further and further into her.

We came to a climax together and then I lay my head on her chest.

I could hear the accelerated and irregular beats of her heart. Her fingers caressed my hair and her body was incredibly hot underneath mine. I never thought I could love someone so much. Don't know what I would do without Annie. I'd probably be lost and crazy, tying knots all the time.

"How was it for you?"

I managed to ask when I stopped feeling the movement of her fingers on my hair.

All I hear is silence.

I lift my head to stare at Annie. I see her biting her lip and staring at the ceiling. Her hand touched my neck and her fingers are now making light circular movements on my skin.

"It was intense."

She says and then the silence settles back between us. I turn my head to lie on her chest and close my eyes. I feel my consciousness slowly leaving as Annie's fingers stop moving in my neck or in my hair and I know she must be nearly asleep.

"That was the best night of my life."

I whisper loud enough so that Annie can hear me. I don't know if she really heard me, because she gave me no answer.

"I love you Annie."

For a moment I can only hear the beating of her heart.

"I love you Finnick."

A smile appears on my lips when I hear those words come out of her mouth for the third time in one night and then I fall asleep to the sound of rhythmic beats of her heart.


End file.
